The present invention relates to a merchandiser trim assembly and, more particularly to a trim assembly for a merchandiser end panel.
Existing merchandiser panel assemblies typically include trim that is attached to the end panel by insulation that is placed in the panel body. Often, the merchandiser panel, the trim, or both are scrapped if the trim becomes damaged because removal of the trim would dislodge the insulation. Dislodging the insulation can result in a panel that has lower insulative properties and moisture entrainment problems.